


Casval

by Rainbowfootsteps



Series: Gundam Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Based on a tumblr anon prompt - 'How do you feel about amuro calling char casval?'





	Casval

In between missions, in those long hours of travel towards their destination, was the only time there was peace on the Argama. In those blissfully silent hours the tired crew could rest, their disjointed circadian rhythm struggling to give them enough sleep. 

Amuro and Char lay in bed, in each other’s arms. Despite their exhaustion, sleep would not claim them just yet.

Char gently traced his fingers down Amuro’s back, feeling each muscle in turn. Amuro rested his face on Char’s shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent. He was warm, and always smelled a little of his Hyaku Shiki.

“How are you so perfect?” Char purred. His hands explored lower, holding Amuro close. “I can never understand it.”

“Quite the charmer, aren’t you.” Amuro replied with a smile. As much as he teased Char for his constant flattery, he loved every word. Sometimes, when Char was telling him how wonderful he was, he believed it too.

Char chuckled, kissing Amuro’s forehead. “I can’t help myself. You’re so handsome, I just have to tell the world about it.”

Amuro tilted his head up and their lips embraced in a slow, lazy kiss. The rest of the world fell away. Only they remained, exploring each other in the comforting darkness.

Eventually Amuro broke away from the kiss, gazing into Char’s piercing blue eyes.

“I love you.” Char said.

“I love you too, Casval.”

He didn’t know why he said it. He barely even registered what he had uttered until Char froze, a shocked expression on his face. Amuro immediately sat up.

“I- I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, that was so rude-” He stammered. After a moment, Char regained his composure. The widened eyes were replaced by a soft look of warmth.

“No, it’s alright. You just surprised me.” He replied. Amuro searched his expression worriedly.

“Are you sure?” He asked. Char nodded, cradling Amuro’s face in his hands. He leant forwards, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“It’s been a long time since someone called me that,” He murmured, “But I’m glad it was you.”


End file.
